ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Call of the Guardians
(Cut to inside Berry Centre.) * Jody Avila: Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone? * Brent Steffensen: This better be good, Jody. * Karsten Williams: Sandy, thank you for coming. I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious. * Cinderella: Shh! * Karsten Williams: The Boogeyman was here in Houston! * Ruby Lucas: (gasps) Krampus? The Christmas Demon? Here? * Karsten Williams: Yes. There was black sand covering the globe. * Brent Steffensen: What do you mean, black sand? * Karsten Williams: And, then, a shadow! * Brent Steffensen: Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Krampus. * Karsten Williams: Well, uh, not exactly. * Brent Steffensen: "Not exactly"? Can you believe this guy? * Sandy: in symbol "?" * Brent Steffensen: Yeah. You said it, Sandy. * Karsten Williams: Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it in my belly. * Brent Steffensen: Hang on, hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here 3 days before Easter because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you 3 days before Christmas... * Karsten Williams: Please, Brent. Easter is not Christmas. * Brent Steffensen: Here we go. Karsten, I... I don't have time for this! I've still got 2 million eggs to finish up! * Karsten Williams: No matter how much you paint, is still egg. * Brent Steffensen: Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right? You've got all year to prepare! * Karsten Williams: Why are rabbits always so nervous? * Brent Steffensen: And why are you always such a blowhard? * Karja: Is that all in one house? * Jody Avila: Karja! Can't you see we're trying to argue? * Karja: Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy? * Sandy: pointing up * Karja: San Diego, sector 2. * Brent Steffensen: Come on, mate. Krampus went out with the Dark Ages. We made sure of it. * Karsten Williams: I know it was him. We have serious situation. * Brent Steffensen: Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs. * Sandy: mad and grabs an elf * Rapunzel: Concentrate on the matter-- * Sandy: the elf's bell furiously, then gestures to the Man in the Moon once he has their attention * Abel Gonzalez: Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something? * Sandy: a little frustrated '' * '''Karsten Williams:' It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news? silhouette of a goat-like demon appears in the moonlight. * Brent Steffensen: It is Krampus. pats his belly as if to say, "I told you so" to Brent and turns his attention back to the Man in the Moon. * Karsten Williams: Manny, what must we do? the moonlight, a compartment opens to reveal a large crystal stand. * Sohar: Uh, guys, you know what this means? * Jody Avila: He's choosing a new Guardian. * Sam Sann: What? Why? * Abel Gonzalez: Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help. * Brent Steffensen: Since when do we need help? * Lymel: a new Guardian is being chosen by the Man in the Moon I wonder who is it gonna be! * Sandy: depicts a four-leaf clover over his head suggesting the Leprechaun * Karja: Maybe the Leprechaun? * Brent Steffensen: Please not the Ground Hog, please not the Ground Hog... * Karsten Williams: Guardian's image comes into focus. Snow White? * Sam Sann: Uh, I take it back, the Ground Hog's fine. * Marca: dreamily at the image, then quickly gathers herself Well, as long as he helps to, uh, to protect the woods, right? * Sam Sann: Snow White?! She doesn't care about the woods! All she does is talk with animals and mess with my Ninja Classes. Right? She's an irresponsible, selfish-- * Abel Gonzalez: Guardian. * Sam Sann: Snow White is many things, but she is not a Guardian. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Into The Woods